


Ocean

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Personification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: The ocean gets some visitors.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Noise Series [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488038
Comments: 22
Kudos: 141





	Ocean

The ocean is deep, it's vast and dark and dangerous. Even it's shallows hold dangers, currents hidden by calm surfaces.

But while the ocean holds it's danger so too, does it hold joys. The ocean may be death for some but for others it is life.

The deepest parts of the ocean hold sunken ships, still heavy with the treasure they once held, crew members and passengers alike among them, no difference between them for the waters that claimed their bodies and their lives, and yet even here there is life, creatures of the deep, dark, and cold waters twisting and curling around these trespassers, others making their homes within fleshless skulls and stealing cautious peaks of their surroundings before retreating, and still others only pass by these wreaks, they lay their eggs within their relative safety, seek their shelter for the dangerous time during their birth.

Yes, there is danger on the ocean but there is also safety, death and life walk the world hand in hand, after all, as soulmates do, one cannot be whole without the other.

But the ocean does have its favorites, the ones it granted ability to feel the land between their toes as the ocean's own waves caress the shores.

And the ocean always takes notice of them, the ones that are new, the ones that will soon join the dead in it's depths and the ones that no longer return, lost forever beyond it's reach. The ocean always mourns those lost to it, calls up storms to remind the world that the are fools to take from it's waters without permission, without promise.

There is a reason True Sailors have always been superstition, reasons why they bring no women upon their ships, fear that once those women were stolen from the waters they sail and therefore will be returned to them and all the lives among them compensation for their torture and pains, there is a reason that those very same Sailors will sing song after song about the ocean they sail upon, that they will dance and avoid those place where they hear tell of lost ships and Sirens calling them into the sea, these Sailors know better than to tempt their fortunes.

The ocean allows them the surface to sail upon, grants them leave to take what they need but they are a fly at best to the vast waters, a maggot, young and needy, the ocean will not mourn their loss, not as it does it's favored.

The ocean feels them the moment they step on the sand it caresses with each gentle wave that caresses the shore, some it recognizes, others are new, there is one that feels dangerous, that the ocean has heard the Stars whisper warnings about and the ocean feels cautious when the young one sits with their feet only just being touched by it's waters, the one next to him silent as they speak on all they've discovered about the ocean from the books they have read.

Some things are true or incomplete, others are wrong, and the ocean lets it's waves splash higher on the child's skin when it hears the tease of those words, like they know the knowledge is wrong.

The ocean decides that it likes this child, but the ocean knows better than to think that makes it safe from the child's wrath, should it anger them.

And so when the rest of the excitable children dive into it's shallows it looks after them, gently nudging the small one who seems to float more than anything else back towards the shore, away from the dangerous undertow, or the way the ocean retreats just a little to let the young female, non-Selkies explore a tidepool and all that lives within.

And the ocean perhaps pulls the mate of one of it's favored just a tad too deep for the child, allowing the Selkie child to come 'save' them with playful splashing.

The male Selkie has been absent from the waters for some time and the ocean is glad they are back, it wonders if it will ever receive an explanation for that but for now the ocean takes care of those that play in it's waters, once again pushing the floating child away from danger, towards a young wolf nearby.

Wolves do not often come to it's waters, though they are kin to those that dwell there, both of them controlled of a kind by the Moon, the oceans tides and the Wolves' change, they are kin the ocean and them.

And the ocean notes the Hunter that walks the sand where the ocean kisses it, hand in hand with a Wolf of their own, the ocean has never known a Hunter to be surrounded by so many creatures it is not Hunting, nor has the ocean known creatures to be so calm in a Hunter's presence.

But the ocean watches as the Hunter pauses at the Star's child and places a covering over the sleeping child, murmuring to the Wolf that rests their hand in the child's hair, this Wolf is injured, hurt by something that cannot harm the ocean and the ocean reaches to lap at their scarred toes and lets it's healing tale hold, in the ocean nothing remains dead, not truly, all things come full circle, they die to feed another, to be home to something else, there is no waste in the ocean except for what the Humans give it and one day the ocean will find a way to use that as well, it will just take it time to learn, that is alright, the ocean has time, perhaps it's current creatures will die, fade ito memory but the ocean will make new ones, stronger ones, more wreckages will line it's depths, metal and bone will all submit to it's pressures, there will be naught but memory of those lost surface ships and the beneath waves ships (submarines) and the world will remember that the ocean is something to fear.

But for now, once again, the ocean sends the young floater away from danger, towards the shore, letting the wave carry them all the way to the sand where the ocean beaches the child, the rest safe in it's water as they play and sash noisily.

The ocean never thought that the noise of Humans would bring it joy and yet it's waters are calm, no storms rise, not yet, there is one brewing for once the group leaves but that is later, for now there is only calm waters, warm seas and an ocean to explore.

\--

A/n: i don't know where this one came from it just appeared I swear. 

And yes the child the ocean keeps pushing out of danger is Isaac because of reasons, i may have Isaac become a marine biologist because of this with Scott still being a vet but more focused towards marine life, i don't know.

I now have a list of banned movies, Disney and Cartoons are kind of problematic aren't they, thank you for those who put reasons with their movie suggestions because for some of them it's been so long since i've watched them, (if I watched them at all).

Anyway here is the list so far, also uf you want you can suggest who would possibly be triggered by any movie you suggest.

Lion King/Lion King2: Simba's pride- fire imagery and or death and violence by fire Derek/Peter/All the Hales

Hunchback of Notre Dame- fire imagery/burning/ attempted burning by fire-Derek/Peter/All the Hales

Snow White/Sleeping Beauty- persons in Comas- Stiles/possibly Derek

Last Unicorn- manipulative/cruel King that likes causing pain, murder/imprisonment of creatures/unicorns- not sure who would be triggered by this one but possibly all of the creatures because Hunters

All Dogs go to Heaven- fire imagery, manipulation, murder- Derek

All Dogs go to Heaven 2- i'm pretty sure it involves fire and a scene in hell because the Cats are a devil symbology but it's been years since I watched the movie- probably Derek

Tangled was also suggested for the 'Mother knows best' sequence but I'm not sure who it would be for, possibly Derek and Peter or even Deucalion.

Tarzan-fire imagery(the ship being on fire at the very beginning) also child death/ parent death but might be a good one because of found family and acceptance of oneself instead of conforming.

And suddenly I think it might be easier to list all the movies that are safe to watch in the Argent/Hale house holds. 

So far I can only think of Moana and the Little Mermaid, maybe Cinderella and Mulan and Frozen but Cinderella has cruelty and forced labor and locking people in their room, Frozen has Isolation(Elsa/Anna, their entire childhood and kidnapping, (Kristoff being taken by the Trolls, sure they treated him like family but he was still stolen), also involuntary memory alteration(sure it was to protect her but still) and Mulan has that whole War thing going on. And The little Mermaid has the ship stabbing the Sea Witch and I totally forgot that the Ship is set on fire at the very beginning.

Are there any safe movies?


End file.
